This invention relates in general to the constuction of cooking devices and in particular to a new and useful portable grill.
The invention is concerned particularly with a portable grill device, composed of a firebox of sheet steel that has a hexagonal plan form and six side walls of even height, with at least three detachable legs with removable wind guards, with a cooking grid that can be hung vertically adjustable in a holding device above the bottom of the firebox, as well as with at least one brazier that is insertable in the firebox, and with at lest one pot-holder that pivots on a vertical axis and is removable.
In a known grill device (German OS No. 24 15 575), a rectangular firebox is provided, the bottom of which is formed by numerous grate bars running parallel to each other. This firebox can also be inserted in a rectangular ash box which has at least two heat-shield walls situated opposite one another. Each of these heat shield walls has a notch-like recess at its upper edge, in which handles of the firebox can be hung. A cooking grid an be attached above the firebox, at various height levels. In addition, on the outside of a long side wall of the firebox, a vertically running piece of pipe is attached, which serves to accommodate the vertical bar of a pot-holder which is provided with a horizontal annular loop and is also vertically adjustable.
In addition, a grill device is known (German IS No. 26 12 230) in which the firebox has a hexagonal form, and in which a fire grate is situated. The firebox is provided with three feet which are shaped as triangular sheet steel parts. On the upper edge of the firebox, a rectangular cooking grid can be placed, which is longer and narrower than the hexagonal form of the firebox. In addition, a chinmey-like flue can be placed on the upper edge of the firebox; it is made of stainless sheet steel, as is the firebox. This flue has a total of six feet which sit loosely on the edge of the firebox. Hinged wind guards in the form of plates are provided between these legs, which in their hinged down horizontal position can be used as serving boards.
This device is intended to be used both as a grill and as a fireplace, and to this end it could be set up at any desired place outdoors. This device may well be suited to serve as fireplace to create radiant heat for people sitting around it. As grill device, however, it is suitable to a very limited extent only, for the cooking grid is not vertically adjustable, because no heat-shield walls are present when the flue is removed, and lastly, because no possibility is provided to arrange a grill-skewer above the fire grate.
In the first-mentioned grill device, the ash box has no legs, and there is no possibility of affixing lateral wind guards on the ash box or on the firebox. No device for attaching a grill-skewer has been provided, either.